Kami Hikouki
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Sharon is a patient with leukemia. Break is a prisoner in where Sharon's father works. They were conneted... With paper airplanes. Based on Kagamine Rin's song 'Paper Plane'. R&R? Dun like dun read.


**MINNA~~**

**Ahm Bhack! *Kicked***

**My new oneshot. I'm inspired by Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius. Thanks for the good story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PH OR VOCA! I JUST LOVE EM~~**

**Here it goes~~!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kami Hikouki<strong>

**Paper Plane**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Aru jidai aru basho

Mazaranai kono sekai de

.

A girl ran to a certain prison fence, smiling widely with pure happiness. Her peach hair fluttered in the wind and her rosy eyes darted at her friend over the fence, a white-haired man with crimson eye and messy silver hair.

.

Futari no TSUTANAI sekai tsunagu

Hitotsu no kami hikouki

.

She threw a single letter to her friend…

A single paper aeroplane.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**~Paper Aeroplane~**_

_**~Sung by Kagamine Rin (VOCALOID)**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mainichi byouin wo nukedashi

PAPA no shigotoba de

Kimi ni au no ga watashi no subete de

* * *

><p>.<p>

A small girl with pink eyes peeked from inside her room. She looked out, and saw nobody. Her dad, Lieutenant Barma, had left for work, leaving his only daughter, Sharon, alone.

Sharon is a very nice girl, and also very young. She was very healthy, until one day, doctors told her father that she had caught Leukemia. And for five years, she had been staying in hospital.

The hospital was not so far from a prison, where Sharon's father always works. Sometimes, when her father went work to another lace, she would sneak out from the hospital, and use her favorite hat, which her mother left, and went to the prison, bringing a piece of letter she had wrote in the morning or yesterday night.

She ran past the tall green grasses, and when she was near, she would call her friend.

"Break!"

The mentioned silver haired man will always be there. He might look messy, but Sharon likes him because he's a nice man to talk to. His bangs always cover his left eye, Sharon wondered why.

"Ahh, Ojou-sama had arrived~"

"Break, stop calling me that!"

Break laughed and shook his head. Sharon's still too young. She didn't even know why Break is called 'Break'. She often asked, but the silver-haired man never answers.

"I've got you another letter,"

"I can't wait, Ojou-sama~"

She moved back for a few steps, and then with her full strength, she threw the paper airplane to the air. It glided over the fence, and in the other side, Break jumped and caught the plane mid-air. He took a long breath, and laughed.

"You've grown stronger,"

"That's over-reacting, Break,"

Break took a piece of yellowish paper in his pocket, and folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it over the fence for Sharon.

Then, they will sit and talk about their daily life. Break will tell her stories of the outside, beautiful world.

"And there's the sea," He explains as he drew a simple sea on the dirt. Sharon held the fence and pushed her head nearer, trying to get a better view.

"That's beautiful,"

Break smiled.

"When I get better, like what dad said, I'll tell him to get you out of here and we'll go to beach together!"

"….Yeah…," Break smiled.

There was a loud bell ring. Break turned and sighed.

"I've got to go, Ojou-sama. We'll meet again tomorrow," He said as he stood and went in.

"Bye, Break!"

Break smiled as the metal door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Your friend is so cute,"<p>

Break grimaced at his cell-mate, Gilbert. He smiled as Break growled lowly.

"Shut up or I'll wring that seaweed hair of yours,"

Gilbert laughed.

"Gilbert, stop teasing him!"

They turned to the cell beside them, where a blonde stared at them with his green eyes. He giggled.

"Sorry, Oz."

Break sighed and took a pencil and a paper from under his bed, and began to write.

_To Ojou-sama, _

_I see you're always cheerful and healthy like usual._

_Your friend Alice died? That was so sad…. I wish you found a new friend soon._

Break stopped for a while and thought of good things to write.

_Ojou-sama, are you telling me you are lonely?_

_Me too. Although I've got a lot of friends, but you're really special for me. _

_One day, one day later, we'll be together._

_To a place where we won't be separated anymore…._

_I wish I could follow you to your light. I'm always living in darkness. But…. I know one day we could be together, without the fence between us._

_And, try to obey your dad for once, will you? He's nice, I guess… and_

.

* * *

><p>Kimi no tegami wo yomu to kokoro ga<p>

Atatakaku naru

Hoho wo someta kore ga koi na no ka

* * *

><p>.<p>

_maybe someone will find a way to make us together._

_You're not alone,_

_I am here, for you._

Sharon giggled at the letter. It was nice and comforting. His dad always says he loves her, but he's never beside her.

Break's the only one who understands her.

_Maybe if I send you letters every day, you will forget that you're lonely, and we both will be happy._

_-Break_

Sharon brought the letter into her hug. She smiled and sighed.

His writing is always nice.

She fell in love with him.

.

* * *

><p>Dakedo<p>

PAPA wa iu

Kowai kao

Ano ko ni wa

Accha DAME?

Watashi ni wa wakaranakatta

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suddenly, a gloved hand snatched the letter off her small hands. Her eyes widened and she looked at the direction of the hand.

"Dad!"

Barma read the letter silently. Then with a swift movement, he ripped it apart.

"DAD!"

Sharon jumped down and tried to re-read the letter by combining the pieces, but Barma took some of the parts, and throw it outside the window.

"Daddy, why?" Sharon cried. Barma looked at her and hugged her. She tried to break free.

He let go of her and walked out.

"I know what's best for you,"

The door was slammed shut, and Sharon sobbed, hugging the pieces of letters near her heart.

'_No… You NEVER understand,'_

.

* * *

><p>Anata ga iru nara sore dake de<p>

Ikite iru imi ga aru

Hikari no sasanai kono heya de

Mirai wa kagayaite ita yo

* * *

><p>.<p>

Barma slapped the silver-haired man in front of him, hard. Break looked at him with pure hatred. Barma then send a kick to his stomach, sending the silverette doubling over, coughing blood. He stepped on Break, and pulled his hair, forcing him to stand up.

"Listen, Red-eyed Ghost," He hissed.

"Do not try to get my daughter's attention, you hear me?"

Break uttered a loud moan and retorted back.

"I have NO intention to take her attention."

Barma slammed him to the ground, and stomped hard on his stomach, making him shout in pain.

"Lies." He spat.

He kicked Break aside, and grabbed his hair, throwing him back to his cell. Gilbert quickly helped his cell-mate. Break leaned slightly on Gilbert, wiping the blood trailing down his mouth. Barma smiled mischievously and slammed the metal door shut.

"Are you okay?" Oz whispered as the lieutenant's footsteps disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah…" Break coughed, staring at his bloodstained hand. Gilbert offered a piece of handkerchief for him.

"He toyed with you," Gilbert hissed. Break frowned and took his pencil and began to write.

.

* * *

><p>Hi ni hi ni fueru kuda no kazu to<p>

Tooku naru mimi

Aruku no mo kanari kitsuku natta ka na

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's been five months.

Sharon sighed and looked beside her. The machines increased and the beeping disturbed her sleep.

She read another letter from her pen-friend.

_My beloved Ojou-sama.,_

_How are you? Are you well? Last time I saw you, you look slightly pale. _

_Ojou-sama, you should stop coming around if you're sick. What if your father found out?_

_I'm very fine here. _

_I've been sick for a couple of days. Just a normal cold, but it won't be deadly._

_I'll send you flowers._

_There's a beautiful meadow near the forest. Think we can go there someday?_

_-Hugs, _

_Break_

Sharon put it down sadly. No, her time's up soon. She can't hear clearly, or even walk straight like before.

She felt her tears brimmed and fell on the yellow paper.

She will miss him.

.

* * *

><p>Mou koko kara ikite derenai nara<p>

Saigo ni anata ni

Shinpai dake wa kaketakunai kara

Hashiru

* * *

><p>.<p>

She then looked up, eyes full of determination.

She jumped down from her bed and used her hat, and with a slow pace.

She ran out.

She has to meet him.

Even when it'll be her last.

.

* * *

><p>Sayonara no<p>

Omoi nosete

Kawasareru

Kami hikouki

Namida wa mou miserenai

* * *

><p>.<p>

She panted slightly. There! He's there.

She ran slightly to the fence, her hat was blown to the grasses below.

Break looked back to see his beloved Ojou-sama.

"Ojou….. Sama?"

Sharon panted and took a deep breath, her paper plane in her hand. With a grunt, she threw it over the fence, and Break caught it. He read it, and looked at her in disbelief.

"O… Ojou-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

Sharon held back the tears, and showed her fake smile.

"This is good-bye, Break,"

She turned to leave. Her tears threatened to fall.

"Ojou-sama! Wait!"

.

* * *

><p>"Matsu yo. Itsu made mo matteru yo!<p>

Kimi ga kuru sono hi made

Tegami wo daiji ni nakusazu ni itara

Mata aemasu yo ne..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

She looked back, to see Break gripping on the fence, until his hand bleed.

"Wait…,"

She turned. Her face was not hidden by the hat anymore.

"I'll never forget you…. You are my… Partner…."

Her eyes widened at this.

Break sighed and wiped his blood on his torn pants. He took some papers from his pocket.

"I had saved your letters….. And…" He gulped.

"I promise to keep it until you come back!" He grinned.

Sharon stared at him, she turned and took her hat, and ran. She cried silently, silently, so he won't listen….

Break looked at her, and his grin fell when she was out of sight. He fell on his knees.

"Ojou-sama….."

'_I thought we'll go to the sea one day…. Together….'_

* * *

><p>It's fall.<p>

Barma paced back and front in front of his daughter's room. She dropped low just hours ago. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall with his fist.

It's all because of the Misfortune boy!

One of the nurses ran out.

"Mr. Barma!"

He turned and ran into Sharon's room. Sharon panted on the bad. Her chest hurts s badly. She can't feel anything.

"Sharon!"

She could hear her father's shouts. No, Nonono, It's too painful.

It hurts!

Barma held her shaking hand. His eyes full of sadness and regret.

It's that boy's entire fault!

ALL HIS!

"D…. Dad…"

Sharon whispered as her father ran out.

* * *

><p>Barma looked at the silverette, sitting on the floor. Beside him, there were two of his guards.<p>

Break was too busy reading the letters with Gilbert, and he didn't notice the lieutenant. Barma slammed the cell door open and the guards throw Gilbert to Oz's cell.

Break looked up, wide-eyed. He hid the letters behind him. Barma glared at him.

"You killed my daughter…. You MUST PAY!"

The guards pinned Break down. Break yelled and struggled. Barma picked up the letter. He smirked.

"You'll die today,"

_NO…._

_NONONONONO!_

_If….. The letters are….If they're not complete…._

_Ojou-sama will NEVER COME BACK! _

And the next thing Break saw was torn pieces of paper.

Break's eye widened.

"You don't need these anymo-" Barma gasped as Break throw the guards aside, and a punch landed on his face. Barma stumbled back, holding his cheek.

"You took EVERYTHING! MY FAMILY, MY BROTHER, NOW OJOU-SAMA!" Break shouted and grabbed Barma's collar. His single red eye looked sharply at Barma's eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Barma closed his eyes for another blow, but he felt Break was being pulled away from him. He opened his eyes to saw the guards holding the man back.

"LET ME GO!"

"That's it! You'll die today!"

Barma stared and stood up as the guards began to beat and torture the silver-haired boy. He heard him murmurs.

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama….I'm so sorry…."

Barma hid his eyes under his soldier hat.

It's his mistake.

* * *

><p>Are kara iku tsuki<p>

Mou karada wa ugokanai

Omukae wa mou sugu kuru no ka na

Ano toki no wakare giwa ni

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sharon cannot feel her body.

She can't move… It's too painful.

She can't see anything although she opened her eyes.

She needs the machines to live. He gasped and uttered a long sigh.

How's Break now?

Will he miss her?

Will he cry?

.

* * *

><p>Tsuyogara nakereba yokatta<p>

Mou oso sugita

* * *

><p>.<p>

Break could feel the light rays of sunlight on his face. He can't move.

They've beaten him until the end.

His right leg was broken, and they had hit his head so hard that he can't think straight. They had also used a knife, and now there's too much stab wounds on his body. He could smell his own stench of blood round him. He could hardly breathe.

Break coughed more blood. He could've guessed they used poison too.

"Break,"

He can't turn, but he knew it was Gilbert. Break opened his eye to see his friend on the other side.

"Gil…"

Gilbert leaned as far as he could. He took a paper from his pocket. He threw it and it landed in front of Break. Break grunted and took it shakily, and slowly read it.

_Dear Break,_

_I don't really have too much time, so this is kind of short._

_Yes, I want to go to the flower meadow with you._

_Maybe we can pick flowers for dad._

_He's busy these days that he forgot about me._

_But I knew he loves me._

_So one day, let's go!_

_Ojou-sama._

Break uttered a long raspy breath.

"G-Gil…." He rasped, and he did his best to sit down.

"Please….. Lend me…. A pencil….. and…. A paper…."

.

* * *

><p>Ima mo dokoka de warau anata ni...<p>

Aitai aitai

Aitai

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sharon could remember his smile. His laugh. His voice.

She missed him so much.

The wounds didn't hurt anymore.

Her hearts hurts.

It hurts so much…

.

* * *

><p>Hikari no ataranai hana wa tada<p>

Kareteku no wo matsu sadame

Anata no kureta tegami dake ga

Watashi ni hikari wo kureta n desu

Mou kasunde tegami mo yomenai yo

Heya ni hibiku mukishitsu na oto

Onegai moshi kore ga saigo nara

Ikasete anata no moto e...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Barma came back to the prison. He silently walked down outside the prisoners' cells, and he turned to the place Break was held.

His eyes widened at the sight.

Break was lying on the floor, with a small, sad smile. Dried, brown blood was around him, and Barma knew he bled to death. He held a piece of paper on his hand, and there's a letter that he seemed to hug. A pencil laid by his side.

Barma unlocked the cell door, and went inside, checking his heartbeat.

He was gone.

He looked back and saw Gilbert sobbing, hugging his knees.

"Break…" He whispered. Oz looked back, and Barma knew they threw him a hard, sharp glare from behind their hands.

Barma took the letter, his daughter's letter gently, and read it.

He cried.

"Now you feel guilty? It's too late," He could hear Gilbert whispered softly.

He knew it's his fault.

He's too focused on the war and forgot that his daughter is lonely.

Now he had gone and killed her only companion.

He glanced at Break. There's a single tear on the floor.

Barma knew it's all his entire fault.

There's another letter.

Break's last letter.

* * *

><p>Sharon gasped and the machines beeped wildly.<p>

That's it. It's the end of her story. The book is closing.

She sighed and tears fell from her eyes.

Will Break cry if she die?

She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"_Dear Ojou-sama_,"

She gasped.

"D….. daddy?"

Barma sat beside her, reading Break's letter.

"_How are you? I'm fine here_."

Barma frowned sadly. He's not even here anymore.

"_Ojou-sama, if this message reached you, I'm already out from the prison_."

Barma felt he's crying.

"I _have only one question…."_

"_Can…. I know your name_?"

Sharon felt her father placed the letter under the palm of her hand.

She smiled. Her eyes closed.

And the machine let a long beep.

Barma smiled and cried beside her.

.

* * *

><p>Anata ga ita kara zutto watashitachi wa [Kimi ga ita kara zutto bokutachi wa]<p>

Egao wo wasurezu ni iraremashita [Egao wo wasurezu ni iraremashita]

Fukai yami ga futari wo kirisaite [Fukai yami ga futari wo kirisaite]

Fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete [Fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete]

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sharon looked around. Where is this?

She glanced beside her. There's a thick fog…

She looked down and gasped. She's not in the hospital gown anymore.

"Ojou….. sama?"

She gasped and turned around. She was facing a silver-haired man. His bangs were shorter, and his now long, white silky hair, was tied behind him.

"B…. Break?"

They stared at each other, and they hugged each other.

They cried.

Happily.

"Break… You're really free…"

"I am…."

They looked at each other.

Sharon turned beside her. She gasped. The fog had lifted up.

And there was the sea!

"This…. Is the sea of happiness. And that stairs…" He pointed at the stairs in the middle of the clear sea.

"Is the way to Heaven."

Sharon smiled and cried happily. Break pat her beside her.

.

* * *

><p>Mata ashita... [Mata ashita...]<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So, what's your real name, Ojou-sama?"

"Sharon."

"I like it…"

.

* * *

><p>Ano basho de... [Ano basho de...]<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yours, Break?"

"….Kevin."

They held hands and walked to their happy ending.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>It's summer.<p>

The war had ended, and the prisoners were free.

"Are you sure they're here?"

Oz glanced at his friend, Gilbert. They're living a simple life now. They've got nice girlfriends. Now they met back in the small country.

"Sure,"

Gilbert put his paper airplane in front of his former friend's grave. There's Sharon's grave beside Break's.

"Do you think they're happy?" Oz asked. Gil smiled.

"Of course, no doubt,"

They smiled.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You're right, Break. The fence is not between us anymore… I'm…. so happy, Kevin…."<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**I DID IT! FINISHED!**

**Ha! **

**Do you enjoy the story?**

**I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I need them to fit in the story. BTW, I think my brain's also messed up, cuz HOW THE HELL BARMA'S SHARON'S DAD?**

**Well, it's up to the readers...**

**Okay, baii Minna!**

**Read and Review?**

**~Kate**


End file.
